This invention relates to containers, more particularly to containers for drinking liquids, and to closures for such containers.
Drinking containers and closures therefor are well known. Sources of light of various types for example, combinations of batteries and light bulbs with conductors therebetween, are also well known.
It would be desireable to have containers, preferably for consumable products, especially containers for holding drinkable liquids, and closures for such containers, wherein the containers and/or closures have associated therewith a source of light for illuminating the container or closure, preferably the interior of the container, especially when it contains a liquid.